News Chopper
The News Chopper is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It is an Eubus Eagle equipped for use by state media outlets. It often will appear with a white fuselage and a colored motor section, as well as various other bright, vivid schemes. Like the Eagle, it's equipped with an unusable ball-mounted camera. While the Eagle is blank, the News Chopper has writing on both sides, with a number 2 denoting the channel it broadcasts for at the back. The text is "Canale Duo" on the doors, "Veritate Novas Del Celo" on the top of the fuselage, and an American registration "N56F" on the tail. The first text translates to "Channel Two" in Italian. "Veritate Novas Del Celo" means "New Truth from Heaven" in latin, which kind of fits the name, but sounds really odd. Like the Eubus Eagle, the News Chopper seats 5. The Rebel Drop description for this vehicle is: "Di Ravello's Ministry of Illumination and Stability has drafted these capable helis to report (inaccurately) on happenings around Medici's capital city." Performance Identical to the Eubus Eagle, which is quite agile. In level flight it can eventually reach 187 km/h. With nitros Gear Mods, it can momentarily reach 210 km/h. In a steep dive and with nitros, it can momentarily reach 266 km/h. Locations All locations are shared with the Eubus Eagle and there's no guarantee that you'll see one the first time you go there. *Three of these are parked on the roofs of Citate Di Ravello buildings. One has a D.R.M. captain near it. These locations are not too reliable. Sometimes they don't spawn and sometimes an Eubus Eagle spawns instead. **A lighter skyscraper to the east of the two black towers. Just under the tip of the crane. **On the roof of the white hotel/hospital-looking building near the coast. **N 40 44.275 E 5 38.360 - On top of the modern slightly rounded high building to the north-east of Di Ravellos house. This building is very similar to the Mugello HQ. *N 40 44.065 E 5 45.255 - Perla Est in Costa Sud province, edge of town. Note that this spawns on a ground helipad that can spawn other helicopters as well, so it may not appear every time. Trivia *The helicopter was formerly named "Eubus Eagle" in the rebel drop menu. Even if both icons have differences, the developers wanted to avoid confusion by renaming it "News Chopper". See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *"Canale Duo" as written on the sides translates to "Channel Two" from Italian, which fits the role of this helicopter as a news helicopter. Gallery Newschopper.PNG|Description in the Rebel drop list. News Chopper.png|News Chopper in yellow. Mugello HQ at Citate Di Ravello.png|Overlooking the Mugello HQ at Citate Di Ravello. Platteforma Costa Sud I (0% seen from west).png|Near Platteforma Costa Sud I. Platteforma Costa Sud I (0% seen from north-east).png|Another view. Base where Eva was held.png|Near the Prison where Eva was detained. At Lacrima (Mech Land Assault DLC). Mysterious silo near Weapons Shipment Yard.png|Near some strange door (possibly something to do with teleporting). At Lacrima (Mech Land Assault DLC). Stingray (middle area).png|Near the Stingray main facility. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3 Category:Media